


Angsty Newsies Fanfiction

by dabo



Series: Newsies Oneshots [9]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Suicide, Suicide mention, angsty, death mention, sprace, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabo/pseuds/dabo
Summary: It's sad. read the tags my man
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, Sprace - Relationship
Series: Newsies Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1249559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Angsty Newsies Fanfiction

Just like every year, when Sean woke up on Christmas morning, the first thing he did was alert his boyfriend. He ran into the other room, which Race and Albert shared. Still in a sleepy daze, he flung open the door. He heard Albert wake up, but didn't care. "Race!" He called. "It's Christmas! Wake up!" When there was no reply, he stopped. 

Suddenly, it all came crashing back to him. He didn't know how he could have forgotten, maybe it was just the excitement of the holidays. He suddenly understood why the holidays were the hardest time of the year after you lost somebody. Spot sank to his knees by Race's bed, and let his head fall on the blanket that had been draped there since the funeral. He felt tears slip down his face, and he wiped them away angrily, but they kept coming. 

"Sean?" Albert spoke up from his bed. No one had called Sean 'Spot' since Race had passed. Albert took in the sight before him, and rolled out of bed before sitting on the ground next to Sean. "I'm sorry, Sean." Sean rubbed his eyes. 

"God," he said, pathetically. "I'm a mess." 

"We all are. It's our first Christmas without him, we aren't gonna be okay." 

"It's… It's so hard." Spot said. 

"Yeah, it is. But he would want us to have fun, right? It was his favorite holiday, after all." Albert said, pulling Sean into a hug. 

Spot nodded and wiped his eyes. "Okay." 

"Let's get ready. We have to be at Kath and Sarah's at three, and we still have to wrap their presents and get food. 

The two of them stood up, and they walked to the kitchen. They ae breakfast in silence, and then Sean and Albert wrapped the gang's gifts. Sean took a shower, and then got dressed. He walked back to his Race and Albert's bedroom, and sat down on Race's bed. 'God, I wish you were here, Tony. I miss you so much.' He thought, as he picked up the photo of him and Race that was on the bedside table. He hadn't been able to throw away anything of Race's, even after Katherine had come over to help organize everything. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Albert finishing his shower. Sean sighed, and left the room, gathering his stuff, so they could go. 

~~~ 

The year went by uneventfully. Sean started going back to classes, and the movie theater re-hired him. He and Albert spent most of their evenings in their dorm, doing nothing. 

One day, the following March, Albert came home from his shift at the theatre. He took off his jacket and sighed, before putting his keys on the counter. 

"Sean? You here?" There was no response. That's odd. Albert thought. Sean's classes had been cancelled for the day. Albert walked into the living room, and saw Sean's jacket, but no Sean. He sighed, and walked up to his room. 

He and Sean had finally gotten around to cleaning up Race's part of the room, so now the only things occupying the room was Albert's bed, his stuff, and Race's bed, which they used for guests. He sank down onto his bed, and heard something beneath him crinkle. He stood up, and saw a letter. He unfolded it, and started to read. 

'Dear Al, 

First things first, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been the best friend for the last year. So, uh. Sorry. Underneath your pillow there's a check for $5,000. That's from my college fund. Please use it. I won't have a use for it where I'm going. I will miss you. Please give my regards to everyone. 

I'm sorry that I won't be alive to see you and elmer (eventually) get married, but I can't do it anymore. Race was my everything. Without him, I have nothing. And I can't live through another Christmas without him, or another single Valentine's day. 

I'll tell him hi for you when I see him. 

Bye Al. 

-Spot' 

Albert set the letter down, shaking. This couldn't be happening. He tried calling Sean, but no one answered. He checked under his pillow, and sure enough, there was a check. He felt a tear slip down his cheek as he collapsed into his bed, shaking, unable to comprehend that he was now alone.


End file.
